New Parent
by kikyo's strength
Summary: Trunks has just learned he's a father and now he has ony one priority which is to take care of him and his daughter although he's inexperience his friend Pan isn't. As she teaches him how to be a father will love esculate between them?
1. New Parent

Trunks had woke up at 7: 00 A.M. and quickly got dressed to go to work as soon as he got into the building he went to his office he slumped in his seat and logged into the computer just then his friend Eric walked in and he got a weird vibe from him. 

"Hey Trunks looking good did you do something different this morning, because I can't quite put a finger on what make you look so handsome today" Eric said with a smile trying to butter him up.

Trunks began assuming he wanted something "What do you want?" his friend gasped appalled

"Trunks I am very heart broken that after three years of friendship you still think that everytime I come to greet you I have an agenda"

Trunks sighed and ran a hand through his hair and looked at him "I'm sorry man your right I'm just tired that's all"

Eric smiled "It's alright I know how you feel... So can you do me a favor?" Trunks eyes narrowed at his friend he just knew it.

After a few hours which was three hours past his time to get off work Trunks had just arrived from work and was exhausted he tugged at his tie taking it off and started on taking off his shoes "I'm never doing Eric's work for him again" he had turned on the shower he heard a knock on the door and sighed he really didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Who?" he asked

"It's Marron open up" he was surprised and despite not wanting to talk to her he opened the door to see her, but that wasn't what surprised him its the fact that she had a baby in her arms and baby supplies.

"I know I'm fabulous, but could you help me out please" she said walking in while being uninvited and he grabbed some of the stuff he swallowed and closed the door.

"Uh cute kid by the way" he said not sure on how to go about this she only rolled her eyes

"I know that, because he's ours" Trunks looked like a fish in need of water

"Excuse me?"

"Oh what you can't hear now? Trunks this is our daughter Funimiko" she said pointing to the sleeping baby he couldn't believe this they had been together for at lease a few months

"Marron don't come here with this nonsense don't try to trap me" she gasped surprised

"Are you kidding me? Please your not even worth trapping and nonsense? Since when have a child ever become nonsense?"

He only looked at her with uncertain eyes she took off the baby supplies and placed the baby in his arms which he almost dropped, but she helped him she could tell he was zoned out and took this as her chance.

"Well, have fun staying with your daddy Funimiko" she said quickly disappearing from his house it took Trunks a few minutes before her words sunk in he quickly rushed after her with the baby in her arms.

"Marron wait a second are you kidding me!?" he raced to the local door of the apartment building and saw her get into the cab and he quickly ran towards her she saw him coming and immediately turned to the driver.

"Drive off! Quickly!" the driver did as he was told Marron stuck her head out the window of the cab

"Good-bye!" she sung and slumped back into the chair of taxi seat with a sigh and smiled 'I'm off to Hollywood!' she sung happy to herself.

Trunks stared in disbelief at the leaving taxi he couldn't believe her he was busy cursing her out in his mind until the baby's sneeze brought him back to reality. Then he realized the rain and the cold wind and knew this was no place for a baby to be and silently walked up stairs to his apartment.

His nosey neighbor Ms. Toyoko was outside her door with a cigarette looking closely at him

"What was all that racket about?" he sighed he really wished she learned how to mind her own business.

"Nothing just having some relationship issues" the baby in his arms was still asleep he didn't see Ms. Toyoko smile she had been itching for a chance to have the youth and show him so many things.

The lady smiled, but dripped her voice low and husky "Well if you ever you know need someone to talk to you can always come see me I can always help you forget your troubles" she licked her lips slowly "And help ease those tense muscles" Trunks involuntarily shivered and not from pleasure, but from fear and disgust, and almost dropped his daughter for the second time. He only quickly ran into his apartment closing the door and locking it

"He so wants me" Ms. Toyoko said with a smile then closed her door "Toyoko! her husband called "Shut up!" she yelled Trunks was at lost at what to do he sat on the couch peering down at is daughter feeling mixed emotions running through him.

To distract himself he reached for the remote not seeing the class cup and knocked it over and it crashed to the floor with a loud sound the baby startled opened its eyes instantly and did not notice the person who held her and let out a powerful wail.

"Ah!!!!!!!!" he began to panic what to do? What to do? He set the baby down on the couch in a lay down position and tried to make silly faces, but the baby only cried harder, he tried making his eyes touch, but she continued to cry.

He kneeled down in front of the baby "Please bear with me come on stop crying" the baby didn't stop he ran around the place trying to find things to cheer the wailing baby, but nothing worked and he was becoming desperate so he tried one thing that made Marron leave him alone when they were dating.

"I'll give her money!" he pulled out a ten dollar bill and put it in her hands she threw it away from her and resumed her crying which shocked Trunks

"Okay you are definitely not Marron's child" he said out loud he rushed to the bag Marron had brought with her and found the bottle he gave it to her, but the baby didn't want it

"Oh gosh come on!" he yelled powering up and the babies cries immediately stopped which caught Trunks off guard he powered down and the baby wailed again he powered up again and the baby stopped.

He powered down and up and down and up again five times and she cried when he powered down, but began smiling and clapping when he powered up.

'Oh gosh this is going to be a long night' he thought as he stayed in his Saiyan form knowing he was going to feel drained the next morning.

Well, this is my second Dragonball Z I would like to know what you guys think about it so R&R please and thank you!


	2. TRUNKS!

"Oh gosh come on!" he yelled powering up and the babies cries immediately stopped which caught Trunks off guard he powered down and the baby wailed again he powered up again and the baby stopped.

He powered down and up and down and up again five times and she cried when he powered down, but began smiling and clapping when he powered up.

'Oh gosh this is going to be a long night' he thought as he stayed in his Saiyan form knowing he was going to feel drained the next day.

Pan entered Trunks apartment slowly looking around. She was still going to kick his butt he was suppose to meet her at lunch two hours ago, then ignore her phone calls.

She saw him sleeping on his couch not even noticing the baby on him she snuck up behind the couch her mouth close to his ear.

"TRUNKS!" he bolted up almost dropping the baby, he looked up into the innocent and sweet smiling face of Pan. Boy was he going to kill her.

"Pan what the hell! You could have..." the rest of his sentence was halted as Funimiko began stirring crying out loud as their yelling woke her up.

Pan was confused as to why he had a baby in the house, while Trunks shot daggers at her quickly rocking the baby, but that didn't help and he went to warm up a bottle.  
"Um... Trunks the last time I checked kidnapping a baby is a serious crime and believe you me I will testify against you in court whole heartedly" Pan said and Trunks rolled his eyes gently positioning the baby so that she was comfortable and he was able to feed her.

"Very, funny Pan, but this is my daughter" Silence answered him for a few seconds before Pan burst out into a fit of laughter. Maybe he should go into comedy and become the next Katt Williams, because tears were leaking out of her eyes right now.

When Pan noticed he wasn't laughing she sobered looking flushed. "Oh your serious?"

"Yeah, I got Marron pregnant" Pan made a face at that and shudder while asking the stupid queustion "How did that happen?" The Saiyan fought control not to throw the babies bottle at his friend.

"Gee, I don't know Pan. You see when a man and a women are in love and they both feel safe enough to past the just kissing, and touching stage the guy with a very big drum. He smirked. Puts his drum in the..

"Okay! You sick pervert I get the picture unfortunately" Pan said shuddering again "And I'm sure the guy has a very small drum" she said taking the smirk right off his face and he mummbled "I hate you" under his breath.

Silence followed for a few minutes with only the sound of the baby sucking her bottle, her little fist clenched near the bottle, but not holding it, with her eyes closed. Pan felt the old feelings for wanting a child come back again and she inwardly sighed.

"Why are you here anyway?" Trunks asked his eyes still on his daughter.

"A certain person was suppose to meet me for lunch, yet didn't come and didn't even think to call me to tell me they couldn't make it so I've come to take revenge"

Trunks mouth shaped an "O" as he remembered he was suppose to meet her, but wanted to find some way to make it up to his friend.

"Would you still want to take revenge if that certain person apologize profoundly, and promises to make it up to you?" he said with a hopeful smile and Pan pretended to think about it for a second.

"Yeah only if it involves lots of ice cream and a chance to hold you adorable daughter" she said and he smiled while nodding his head in a yes.

Trunks handed Funimiko to Pan thinking he had to help her since he'd just learned yesterday how to hold her without dropping her, but to his suprise Pan didn't have a problem perfectly holding the baby and the bottle. In fact it seemed natural in some way, but Pan felt her longing come back ten fold when Funimikos' eyes opened looking at her.

"Hi Miko" Pan said creating a nickname already for the baby and the baby gave her a slight smile.

"I'm guessing she likes you" Trunks said and felt an unknown feeling watching them together 'Pan would make a great... Okay I'm losing it'

Miko's father so deep in thought barely heard Pan talking to him.

"Trunks? Hello?" she said making a snapping sound with her fingers and he came back to his senses.

"Huh?" Pan rolled her eyes

"I asked when did you guys have a baby, because I don't remember you saying anything about having a baby or planning to have one?"

The silver haired man sighed running a hand through his hair "I would like to know the same, but apparently Marron knows how to keep secrets and didn't tell me until yesterday. Then again I'm not sure if her placing her in my arms, telling me that's my daughter and quickly running off is a polite way to tell someone"

"No it isn't it's a hell of a funny way to do it" Pan said trying to make a smile show on his face, but that didn't quite happen.

'Ok Panny savw jokes for later' she thought. "Well, if it's any comfort to you Miko is too beautiful to be either one of you guys child" Pan said not completely meaning to make a joke, but a slight smile graced Trunks' features and she couldn't be any happier.

A yawn came from Funimiko's mouth and they both looked down to see she had finished her food. Trunks went to the sink taking her bottle with him to rinse it out, then went to take Miko and lay her down back on the couch.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled and he jumped a little not understanding what was wrong with her.

"What?"

"I know your not going to just lay her down after she finished eating"

"Uh... yeah" Pan looked at him with disgust quickly snatching the baby up from the couch.

"I think I should call Child Protective Services on your behind" she was still glaring daggers at the confused man.

"Where's her bag?" Trunks pointed to it and she rummage through it to find a semi-long cloth and used her finger to tell Trunks to come towards her.

He went forward still confused even as she placed the cloth on his shoulder then gave him the baby.

Pan helped him manuver the small child one hand under her butt as her head rested on his shoulder comfortably.

"You do know how to berp a baby right?" All she got was a blank stare. "Trunks didn't you pay attention when your mom had Bra?"

"Of course not!" he said and she shook her head in dismay, boy was he not ready for fatherhood.

"Okay take your free hand and place it on her back" Pan instructed while Trunks did as he was told.

"Now some people softly pat the babies back and some people make slow circles on the babies back, but what my dad used on me was the soft patting so try that"

Trunks felt his daughter nestle more into the cloth as he softly patted her back despite feeling weird just standing and doing that.

"You can walk around if you want" Trunks walked around a bit getting the hang of it and he didn't see Pan looking at him finding both of them irresistibly cute.

Within minutes a loud berp was heard and Trunks smiled "You are definitly mines" and Pan shook her head typical of a him.

Pan followed Trunks into his room to put the sleeping baby on his bed. "She needs a crib" Pan stated.

"Yeah I know, but I at least have to wait a week until I get paycheck to get one"

"My dad still has my old one so I could get it for you"  
Trunks' thumb stroked Funimiko's forehead "Sorry, but no hand-me-downs I want my princess to have the real thing"

Behind him Pan smiled at how easy he seem to be getting into the father role.  
"Don't think of it like that Trunks It'll only be until you get the new one and I kind of need to find a way for my dad to stop showing me that crib everytime I come over. Talking about how he wonders if I can still fit into it. Do you know how creepy that is?"

The young man chuckled. "No, but I can imagine" she snorted at his laughter.

They went into the livingroom where Trunks told her the entire theme of yesterday and Pan couldn't help, but laugh at certain parts.

Trunks laid his head against the couch closing his eyes before opening them and that's when Pan saw the fear and doubt he had in his eyes and she felt heart go out to him.

"Pan I'm scared out of my mind I mean just months ago I was a single guy that just got out of a serious relationship, a guy with a great job, a guy that the thought of having children right now did not even cross my mind. And learned that just yesterday I'm a father and then knowing how my dad was to me. Pan I'm scared what if I fail her like Vegeta failed me? What if I show her love by being an ass the way my dad was to me? Pan what if I just can't handle it and see that I'm more like my dad then I want to be? Then I'm doing this on my own I just... I just don't know"

Pan stared at her best friend and was suprised at how he spilled his guts, because one thing Trunks had adopted from his father was hiding his emotions even when it was only her and him. She knew Trunks' fears are similar to those around the world, but she knew he would be an excellent dad, and he wouldn't be alone, because he had her.

Trunks had closed his eyes after his saying his piece, yet opened it again when he felt Pan place his hand in hers, while their eyes locked.

"Trunks you don't have to worry about a thing, because your going to be a great dad nothing like Vegeta, but don't think I don't understand your fears, because I do, but I promise you, you'll do fine. As for the being alone part your not, because I'm going to be right there with you the rest of the way, because that's what friends are for you idiot" Pan added so her voice wouldn't crack under the lump in her throat.

Her response was a low chuckle and him bringing her in his arms, while her head rested on his chest.

"Thanks Pan"

"Hey like I said what are friends for?" she said while burying her face deeper into his scent.

When Trunks was sure Pan was asleep he pressed a kiss to her forehead answering her question.

"I don't know, but I do know your the bestest friend a person can have"

Alright people here is your next chapter thank you guys for your reviews and I'm not so good at humor so I wanted to give it a try at least. Hope you guys enjoy R&R please. 


	3. Baby shopping

Trunks had closed his eyes after his saying his piece, yet opened it again when he felt Pan place his hand in hers, while their eyes locked.

"Trunks you don't have to worry about a thing, because you're going to be a great dad nothing like Vegeta, but don't think I don't understand your fears, because I do, but I promise you, you'll do fine. As for the being alone part your not, because I'm going to be right there with you the rest of the way, because that's what friends are for you idiot" Pan added so her voice wouldn't crack under the lump in her throat.

Her response was a low chuckle and him bringing her in his arms, while her head rested on his chest.

"Thanks Pan"

"Hey like I said what are friends for?" she said while burying her face deeper into his scent.

When Trunks was sure Pan was asleep he pressed a kiss to her forehead answering her question.

"I don't know, but I do know your the bestest friend a person can have"

Trunks couldn't be anymore content in his life then he already was his mom loved Funimiko and practically spoiled the little baby and Goten along with the rest kept giving her dollars along with 5's and 10's and she didn't even know the value of money.

Another thing that made him content was Pan being there for him and helping him more then anyone. He would always thank her, but she would always wave it off telling him that, that is what friends are for anyway.

Pan entered his house seeing Miko laying down on a blanket on the floor watching some kids show she picked her up and the baby immediately snuggled into her. She looked around not seeing Trunks.

"Trunks?"

"I'm in the room"

She walked into his room and saw him building the crib. He immediately turned around greeting her with a smile.

"Hey Panny"

"Hey Trunks I see you got the crib"

"Yeah man it's so messed up I have to build it though"

"What lazy much?" she said smiling and he only rolled his eyes going back to his job and right at that moment the little baby became fussy.

"She's probably hungry can you help me warm up her bottle please?" he asked Pan with his back to her and Pan suddenly noticed that he was shirtless and felt her breath hitch. Her whole mind tuned out her surroundings creating unfriendly images of Trunks and her.

Trunks turned back to her when she hadn't answered him "Panny?" he said not understanding what was wrong with her. He walked towards her bringing her face so he was looking into her eyes.

"Panny?"

She suddenly snapped out of trance and a blush covered her cheeks "You okay?" he asked with soft concern in his voice and Pan wanted to hit her forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine" he was about to ask her if she was sure when his daughter fussing became louder.

"I better go make her bottle" she said quickly retreating to his kitchen to escape.

A couple minutes later with the crib almost done Trunks came out bare chest with sweat showing on his body. Pan almost choked on the piece of bread she was eating.

'Damn it Trunks are you trying to flaunt your sex appeal?' she said in her mind.

He flashed her a smile picking up his daughter then cradling her in his arms before throwing her in the air.

Pan watched in horror "Trunks…" she said trying to tell him that the baby had not been burped yet.

"Trunks…" he wasn't paying attention to her.

"TRUNKS!" she yelled and as he turned his face towards her his daughter burped on him. Pan mouth opened in a gasp as she saw the horrified look on Trunks' face.

He looked at his daughter that was in the hair she was smiling down at him making little cute baby sounds which possibly meant "Ha, ha, ha daddy I puked on you!"

He looked towards Pan who was laughing her eyes out trying to put her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound, but was failing miserably.

"I tried… to… tell… you!" She finally let loose her laughter. He looked down at himself man he should have worn a damn shirt. He handed his 'lovely' daughter that just puked on him to his best friend and quickly headed for a shower.

Pan tickled the litter girl and bubbles of laughter came out her mouth "Great job, Miko" she said and the baby smiled back. Yeah she's going to be a great daughter.

An hour passed when Trunks came out the shower his hair wet and damped "Did you seriously have to take that long in the shower I mean all she did was throw up a little bit on you" Pan said when she saw him and he could hear the hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yeah sure a little bit did you forget she threw up in my hair?"

"Yeah that was classic. Man I should have taken a picture of it damn it oh well I will still have that moment of horror on you face when she puked on you and I think that's enough. Don't you?"

He sent her a glare before coming towards her and shaking his hair letting wet droplets come onto her. She giggled slightly punching him as he plopped down next to her on the couch.

"You know Trunks she needs some new close"

"Yeah I know that's why I bought some" he quickly dashed into his room coming back with four baby outfits. Pan looked at the outfits wanting to laugh at him, but kept it to herself as she knew he was trying. The outfits were number one too big and number two were definitely made for boys not girls.

"So what do you think Panny?" she coughed a little trying her hardest to be cool

"Their… well… I can totally see you tried your best" she said with a smile, but Trunks could see past it. The clothes sucked that's what she was trying to say.

The lavender hair man sighed and slid back to the couch any trace of happiness gone and replaced with frustration.

"You don't have to go around it, it sucks I know it's just that I'm trying Pan  
she faced him with a serious look on her face.

"Trunks I know you are and you did an excellent job don't let this get you down I mean it's just clothes even if it does look a million times bigger then her and possibly makes her look like a boy."

Trunks couldn't help, but crack a small smile. Pan patted his leg before jumping up.

"Get up"

"Why?"

"Because we are going shopping idiot I know you did your best, but I will not have you making my precious Miko look like some boy"

"I heard that, that look keeps boys away"

"She's only a couple of months the only thing a boy baby will do with her is share its baby bottle or its pacifier with her"

"You never know he might try to take her on s stroller date" Pan couldn't help, but laugh at Trunks' craziness, but was happy that he was joking with her.

"Come on captain making his daughter look like a guy we are going shopping for her buying her some decent clothes and returning those things you bought that you called clothes"

"They are clothes" he said

"Yeah for boys"

The arrived at the mall immediately going to the return section of the baby gap store two times Trunks tried to sneak some of the clothes back in the cart, but Pan caught him each time. He seriously didn't understand.

They were walking down the baby girl aisle and they came next to a lady with her baby son in a stroller. She was trying to pick up clothes for a friend of hers that just had a baby.

The baby boy was sucking on his bottle completely bored until he saw miko his bottle immediately dropped and he began to talk to Miko who's bottle also dropped. Pan picked up both of their bottles handing it to them while finding their little chat amusing despite the fact neither parents knew what they were say. The stroller's were next to each other and the boy baby reached out his hand to her and she took his.

"Aww" Pan said unable to tear her eyes from the cute scenery. The baby boy took his bottle out his mouth about to hand it to Miko when Trunks pulled the stroller away from his rolling her somewhere else. Pan smiled at the mother and baby boy before going after Trunks and smacking him upside his head.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"Trunks they were having fun"

"Yeah too much fun"

"They are a couple months old"

"I know what was on that boy's mind I was that age once"

"Oh so you were thinking about impregnating a girl at a couple months old"

"No, that came later, but still I know how these kids think" he looked down at his daughter that was glaring up at him as though saying

"_Dad you totally messed up my big chance there"_

Okay maybe this wasn't a very funny chapter sorry about that, but I just wanted to update this story. I would like to say thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R please.


	4. What do you want to be?

"Aww" Pan said unable to tear her eyes from the cute scenery. The baby boy took his bottle out his mouth about to hand it to Miko when Trunks pulled the stroller away from his rolling her somewhere else. Pan smiled at the mother and baby boy before going after Trunks and smacking him upside his head.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"Trunks they were having fun"

"Yeah too much fun"

"They are a couple months old"

"I know what was on that boy's mind I was that age once"

"Oh so you were thinking about impregnating a girl at a couple months old"

"No, that came later, but still I know how these kids think" he looked down at his daughter that was glaring up at him as though saying

"_Dad you totally messed up my big chance there"_

Trunks couldn't be happier when the weekend rolled around, because he could spend time with the two most important women in his life after his mother, his daughter and best friend.

Pan had managed to find some time for them in her busy schedule and as she watched Trunks play with his daughter in the clear, warm afternoon at the park she couldn't help, but think back to what her friend Kikyo had said.

_Thinking back:_

_Pan was on the phone with her coworker and friend Kikyo Maajo._

"_I have two tickets to see Do as Infinity and Orange Range on stage this weekend you in?"_

_Pan loved those two bands their styles were unique and very much their own style along with other great bands and as much as she wanted to see them she had promised to spend time with Trunks and Miko._

"_Kikyo you know how badly I would like to go, but…"_

"_You have plans with Trunks and his daughter" she finished. Pan gasped not really liking the tone that followed._

"_Why are you saying it like that?"_

"_I'm not saying it like anything Pan all I'm saying is that I know you have had strong feelings for Trunks since high school," Pan was about to protest, but Kikyo continued "Don't deny it, but Pan are you trying to be his friend, girlfriend, or the mother of his child?" _

_Pan took in her friends words her tone didn't have a mean message behind it, it was just her being honest._

"_How do you want him to see you Panny? Nothing is wrong with you helping out that are what best friends are for, but I'm not sure if this is you longing for a kid, longing for Trunks, or you being confused between both"_

They had said their goodbyes and hung up the phone, but that conversation really made Pan sort of confused about her purpose for helping Trunks. She had helped him, because he was her friend and friends help each other no matter what and Trunks would have done the same for her if the situation was reversed.

Pan was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Trunks calling out to her until he put the baby right in front of her face.

"Earth to Pan?" Trunks said after she began blinking.

"Oh sorry I was deep in thought" she said with laughing in between.

"Yeah I could tell is everything alright?" he asked pulling some food out of the basket and feeding Miko her bottle.

Pan didn't know the answer to that and shook her head no putting her confusing thoughts to the back of her mind.

It was late when they came back from their picnic. "Thank you so much for today Pan" Trunks said after putting the sleeping baby in her finished crib.

"Where is she sleeping?" she asked.

"In her _finished _crib" he said

"Wow Trunks actually finished something that isn't work related I do say that Miko have made progress Mr. Boxers" Pan joked and Trunks cracked a smile.

"Yeah she's changed me I never knew I could create something so beautiful" Pan placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry you didn't. I'm still not convinced she yours" Pan joked again.

"Especially if it wasn't with you" he said in a serious tone, and Pan felt suddenly uncomfortable.

"Trunks stop joking around" she said looking everywhere, but at him as her heard the nervousness in her voice.

He put his finger under her chin turning her face around to look at him and she didn't know when he had become so close. "I'm not joking Pan I've always thought of you as more then my best friend and everything that's happened has proved me right. Your more then a friend to me you always have been I've just been to stupid to stop denying it."

"Trunks…" her voice trailed off as his face hovered over hers as their eyes locked on each other.

"I want you Pan I always have" he said then took possession of her mouth with his mouth.

Um my mind and fingers totally went on their own here. Well here is your next chapter I hope you enjoy this and don't worry my writing will be improving eventually. I hope you guys like. R&R please. Thanks!


	5. Uncertainty

"Yeah she's changed me I never knew I could create something so beautiful" Pan placed her hand on his shoulder

"Yeah she's changed me I never knew I could create something so beautiful" Pan placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry you didn't. I'm still not convinced she yours" Pan joked again.

"Especially if it wasn't with you" he said in a serious tone, and Pan felt suddenly uncomfortable.

"Trunks stop joking around" she said looking everywhere, but at him as her heard the nervousness in her voice.

He put his finger under her chin turning her face around to look at him and she didn't know when he had become so close. "I'm not joking Pan I've always thought of you as more then my best friend and everything that's happened has proved me right. Your more then a friend to me you always have been I've just been to stupid to stop denying it."

"Trunks…" her voice trailed off as his face hovered over hers as their eyes locked on each other.

"I want you Pan I always have" he said then took possession of her mouth with his mouth.

Pan felt her heart burst out of her chest, as the kiss was everything she ever hoped it could be; passionate, full of love and straight out breathtaking. The only thing was her fear that got her. What if he only felt these feelings, because she was always around and helping with Miko? What if this would end up being a mistake he would regret? Or worse what if Maroon came back, would he leave her for Maroon?

Pan quickly tore her mouth away from Trunks, gathering her things and making a hasty exit all the while stuttering her apologize.

Trunks walked to the door as Pan closed it and rested his head against; exhaling a breath he didn't know he had been holding. The lavender-haired man fists were at his sides clenching and unclenching. He knew for sure that he not only scared Pan away, but had ruined their friendship.

"Well done Trunks, well done," he muttered pitifully to himself.

(The Next Day)

Trunks woke up to the sound of his daughter crying, he immediately raced towards her, picking her up and holding her close to him. Her diaper was dry, so she had to be hungry. While in the kitchen, preparing her food he had called Pan again, like he had the night before he slept. It rung before going to her voicemail and he left a brief message.

Pan looked at her phone seeing Trunks name pop up, again. She knew that she should just answer it and talk to him, but she couldn't, so sure she was going to hear that last night was a mistake or whatever.

"Here your coffee" her friend, Kikyo, said handing it to her as she sat down opposite of her on the bed Indian style.

"So what happened?"

"He… he kissed, well… we kissed." Kikyo eyes lit up in happiness for her friend, but confused when she saw how she didn't return the look.

"So I take it that, that was a bad thing?"

"Yes, I mean what if those feelings are just due to me constantly being around, or just me helping out with his daughter. I mean had she never entered his life he definitely wouldn't have these feelings for me"

"Pan look I know you're unsure of his feelings for you and whether they are sprung on by you always being around and helping, or if they've always been there. I personally feel as they are genuine."

Pan could only stare at her friend still battling with herself, if she should even believe that.

I know this chapter is a little bit off, I'm sorry. It's okay hopefully; I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you!


	6. Hold On

"Pan look I know you're unsure of his feelings for you and whether they are sprung on by you always being around and helping, or if they've always been there

"Pan look I know you're unsure of his feelings for you and whether they are sprung on by you always being around and helping, or if they've always been there. I personally feel as though they are genuine."

Pan could only stare at her friend still battling with herself, if she should even believe that.

The couple of days of avoiding Trunks turned into weeks, and neither of them was getting any better. Pan hardly got any sleep, because she dreamed about him and the night they kissed. Trunks weren't getting any sleep, because all he could think about was how she bolted out the door after he poured his heart out.

Exhausted Trunks; walked into his house with a sleeping Miko in his arms. He kissed her forehead before laying her down and getting into comfortable clothes. He thought about calling Pan, but knew she wouldn't pick up, that's been going on since that day.

"I not only managed to lose the one I love, but I lost my best friend as well" he really hated himself at this point. He was brought out of his thoughts as his daughter wailed loudly.

Rushing to her room, he picked her up trying to calm her down, but nothing was working he put his hand to her forehead feeling warmer than necessary for a baby her age. Panic took over him.

"She has a fever!" he immediately gathered all he needed and drove to the hospital on his way calling Pan.

Pan was at home, she had just got off the phone with Kikyo that had no problem telling her that she looked like crap for the past few weeks. Not only did she look it, she felt like it; she knew that she should just talk to Trunks, but she was scared, of how he would react.

She missed him so much along with Miko, which she felt herself replaying all that happened with them, she felt like she belonged with them. She reached for her phone hearing it ring and frown when she noticed Trunks' name appearing,

"I'll let the answer machine pick it up" she mumbled, not understanding why he called her house phone.

"Panny, its me and I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, but I need you to pick up please"

She noticed the panic in his voice and that raised her worry and curiosity.

"Look I'm at the hospital with Miko she's running a high fever and I don't know what to do" Trunks thought about why Pan would care.

"Just forget it, I shouldn't have called, sorry"

"Trunks! Wait!" she picked up the phone yelling, but he already hung up.

Pan cursed as she quickly threw on clothes and raced to the hospital. Trunks' was in the waiting room pacing the halls. The doctor told him that Miko indeed had a fever, but there was something else. They thought it was an allergic reaction, but they had to take tests to be sure. He saw a glimpse of his daughter when they moved her to another room and his heart broke. She looked so small, and tiny; vulnerable. Her skin was paler than usual and she was hooked up to some wires. He remembers when he had called Pan and quickly realized that, that was a huge mistake. He sat down in the chair his tears making their way down his face without recognition.

Pan had arrived in eight minutes flat and watched a distraught Trunks pace, she was unsure how to approach him, and waited for awhile. When she saw him slump down in defeat and rest his hands in his face, she wanted so badly to comfort him. She could tell that he was crying due to the movement of his shoulders. She was about to walk towards him when she saw a woman she never met walk up to trunks. She kneeled down in front of him taking him into her arms, as Trunks launched himself into them.

Pan felt her legs give out; she didn't want Trunks to notice her presence especially when she saw the lady place three small kisses to his forehead. The moment was too intimate for her. Eyes locked on the two in front of her she began to back away, praying among all odds that they didn't see her. No such lock "Pan?" she heard the disbelieving voice.

Trunks was grateful when Azumi came, he had called her after calling Pan, and couldn't be happier when she lent him comfort. He noticed that he felt Saiyan ki and was confused until, he looked to his right seeing Pan trying to quickly escape he called out to her, surprised that she even came.

The young women approach them wanting to run away. "You came" it was a statement than a question filled with surprise.

"Well, yeah Miko means a lot to me as well, Trunks. Plus I came to see how your holding up, but you seem to be fine" her eyes slightly strayed to the woman next to Trunks and he caught it. "So, I should be heading home now" she said walking towards the exit, but Trunks caught her hand and both of their breaths hitched, it was like fire and electric all at once. "Stay?" he was begging, Azumi noticed the scene between them, and could already tell that this was the famous Pan that she heard so much about. She cleared her throat.

"Pan, this is Azumi a very good friend of mines, and Azumi, this is Pan my best friend" the woman politely shook hands with Pan and had a 1,000 watt smile on her face, and Pan was sure that she didn't want to know why.

"Well Pan, I'll leave Trunks in your care since I have an early flight tomorrow, call me and tell me how Funi is doing" she said hugging him and making her exit.

Pan hated to say this, but the damn lady was not only beautiful, she was nice too, and Pan couldn't find it in her to hate her.

"She's nice" she commented fighting hard to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"Yeah, she's the best" he commented adding silently _but not when it comes to you._

"How's Miko?"

"I don't know I'm waiting for answers" they both sat down.

Trunks linked his fingers with Pan holding on tightly and Pan was trying to stop herself from blushing madly. For minutes they were in comfortable silence until Trunks unlinked his fingers and placed his hand on her face; cupping her cheek. The confusion in her eyes faded when he looked at her in way that he had the night they kissed.

"Thank you"

"For what, Trunks?"

"For being here" she smiled like she hasn't in weeks.

He began coming closer stopping until their lips touched giving her time to back away, when she didn't he sent up a prayers. Before he could dive in the doctor cleared his throat.

They sprung apart blushing, Pan came to it first.

"How's Miko?"

"She's okay, we managed to keep the fever down so she's resting, but she also had an allergic reaction, did you give her anything or change anything that she normally eats?"

Trunks thought hard about it, "I changed her brand of formula, but that's it"

"Well, you'll have to find her another one, because this reaction wasn't severe, but it could have been."

"Thank you, Can we take her home?"

"No, we want to keep her here for one more day, just to make sure the fever goes away and that she reacts well with the drug"

"Okay, can we see her?"

"Right this way" Trunks began following the doctor grabbing onto Pan's hand. When they entered the room, she was sleeping, and looked peaceful instead of troubled. He placed his finger in her tiny hands and felt her clutch them "Don't worry you'll be okay and then you can go back home" he whispered to him and as though she understood what he was saying she clutch tighter on his finger.

"Then you can throw up on daddy all you want, hunny" Pan added and watched as a smile grace the sleeping Miko's face and Trunks.

Hey guys this is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy R&R please and thank you!


	7. Perfect

.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait I've been super busy with school, but thank you guys for reading the story. And here is your next chapter.**

They sprung apart blushing, Pan came to it first.

"How's Miko?"

"She's okay, we managed to keep the fever down so she's resting, but she also had an allergic reaction, did you give her anything or change anything that she normally eats?"

Trunks thought hard about it, "I changed her brand of formula, but that's it"

"Well, you'll have to find her another one, because this reaction wasn't severe, but it could have been."

"Thank you, Can we take her home?"

"No, we want to keep her here for one more day, just to make sure the fever goes away and that she reacts well with the drug"

"Okay, can we see her?"

"Right this way" Trunks began following the doctor grabbing onto Pan's hand. When they entered the room, she was sleeping, and looked peaceful instead of troubled. He placed his finger in her tiny hands and felt her clutch them "Don't worry you'll be okay and then you can go back home" he whispered to him and as though she understood what he was saying she clutch tighter on his finger.

"Then you can throw up on daddy all you want, hunny" Pan added and watched as a smile grace the sleeping Miko's face and Trunks.

The next day Pan called off of work to get Miko with Trunks and bring her home. The little girl buried herself into Pan's arms, while Trunks opened the door for them. Once inside, she sat on the couch, while Trunks made her a bottle.

Pan tickled the little baby girl and she squealed with laughter, her face turning pink, after her bottle was ready Pan fed it to her. She looked at Trunks closely and could see the the strain on his face.

"You didn't sleep did you?"

"How could I? I was busy up at night thinking that I almost killed my daughter!"

"But you didn't she's here and safe and it was an honest mistake Trunks."

"That doesn't make it any better." He disappeared into the kitchen and Pan could understand how he felt, but it wasn't something he did intentionally. She waited until Miko went to sleep to attend to Trunks. She entered the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table with his head bowed and his shoulders shaking.

Pan wrapped her arms around him and he melted into her embrace, he turned around to face Pan and wrapped his arms around her, as he mumbled about how horrible of a father he was.

For awhile Pan softly petted his hair and his breath evened out showing signs of him sleeping. She nudged him, but it didn't help so she placed his arm around her shoulder and helped him to his room.

She checked on Miko in the crib and she was asleep as well, but kicked the cover off her little body and Pan replaced the cover over her. She turned her attention back to Trunks laying him on the bed, and began undressing him.

Her face went red when she got to his pants "Come on Pan its not like you haven't seen him naked before" she said to herself. Working quickly she removed them leaving him in his boxers and placed his clothes on his dresser.

She placed him under the covers thankful for her Saiyan strength, because he was heavy. She watched his face, and could still see the strain, to comfort him a little she placed a kiss to his forehead and ran her hand through his hair. She turned to walk away to sleep on the couch, but his hand grabbed hers.

"Trunks?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just to the couch, get some rest." She tried to remove her hand from his, but his grip on tightened.

"Stay here" he mumbled and she was sure that he was in a dream of some sort, this wasn't real. _'Then why is your heart beating so fast?' _her mind said.

"Trunks I can't"

"Please I don't want to be alone." His eyes opened looking at her face seeing her hesitation. He made the decision for her by grabbing her and flipping her onto the bed. Immediately bring her close to his body and burying his face into her neck inhaling her scent.

Pans mouth went dry as she could feel his arms tighten around her and his nose near her neck. Her breath coming in fast as her body tensed. His cloudy eyes took in her rigid statue. Her eyes met his and the tension was thick, until Miko's scream pierced the air, both jumped in fear and Trunks quickly got her from her crib and bring her into his bed.

He laid down on his back with Miko on his chest her little body rising with the inhaling and exhaling of breath. He opened his right arm to Pan, and she couldn't stop herself from scooting to his side and placing her head on his chest as well with his arm around her.

They fit together so well that it scared, but made her feel complete as well.

'_Perfect'_ was the last thing that passed both of their minds before drifting to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and HAPPY NEW YEAR to you guys hope your new year is amazing.**

**R.I.P****Grandma****, you are forever missed!**


End file.
